


Guess What

by SupernaturalPhoenix



Series: Hey, Love You [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alpha Alec Lightwood, Beta Simon Lewis, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Magnus Bane, Omega Raphael Santiago, Pregnant Magnus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-17 22:49:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20628821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturalPhoenix/pseuds/SupernaturalPhoenix
Summary: Magnus calls Raphael for advice and reveals some news to Alec.





	Guess What

Raphael sighed as he mopped up yet another splatter of baby food. Fabian was quite happy to eat the mush- when he wasn't playing with it. Raphael had a sneaking suspicion that Fabian was acting a lot like what Simon was like when he was Fabian's age. It both amused and exasperated Raphael that Fabian was so much like Simon already.

"Come on, **bebe**." Raphael groaned, "You know it's food, not a plaything."

Fabian gurgled a giggle. "Papa!"

Raphael couldn't contain the smile that escaped his lips; completely breaking his stern exterior. "Well, that's very manipulative of you. But it won't get you out of eating lunch."

Fabian giggled again. Raphael just smiled. He was enjoying the extra time with the baby, since he didn't have to go back to work for another 3 weeks. It was almost as nice as maternity leave; only less tiring. Despite the residual exhaustion from his heat, there was no screaming baby keeping everyone up all night, and he felt strangely rejuvenated.

He had just managed to get another spoonful into Fabian's mouth when his phone started vibrating on the kitchen table. Raphael reached for it and answered, "Hello?"

"_Raphael, it's me_."

"Magnus?"

_"Well, obviously_." Magnus's usual sass was in place, but there something off about his tone.

"Is everything okay?"

"_Can I come over? I really need to talk to you_."

"**Por supesto**. You know you're more than welcome."

"_Thank you. I'll be over in a few minutes."_

Magnus ended the call and Raphael was left wondering what on earth was going on. From Magnus's tone, it wasn't anything good. He sighed and turned back to Fabian. "See, **bebe**? This is why you should never have friends."

Fabian chirruped happily. Raphael rolled his eyes and fed him another spoonful. He was just glad that Fabian didn't spit it out again. And then realised that was what his life revolved around. Fabian just giggled at his papa's despair.

Raphael had just finished cleaning up after Fabian's meal when the doorbell rang. He plucked Fabian from the highchair and settled him in his arms to answer the door. Magnus was standing on the doorstep, shifting uncomfortably. Raphael sighed internally, but the concern and worry was starting to build.

"Come in then."

Magnus quickly stepped inside, running a hand through his spiked hair, rings clinking. Raphael lead him into the living room and pushed him towards the sofa. "Is everything alright, Magnus?"

Magnus bit his lip nervously, wringing in hands. "Can I ask you something?"

Raphael slowly nodded. "Yes."

"How- how did you figure out you were pregnant?" Magnus asked cautiously.

Raphael raised an eyebrow in suprise. "You think you're pregnant?"

Magnus nodded, staring at the ground. "Maybe. I- I mised my heat and the sight of my breakfast yogurts turns my stomach."

"It seems like you've already figured it all out." Raphael said. Then he paused and sighed. "I found out very quickly, because I was looking for the signs, so I was only 5 weeks along. But... there's an increased sense of smell and your chest might be sore."

Magnus fidgeted, unconciously rubbing at his chest. Raphael knew he'd hit a point. He passed Fabian to Magnus and stode into the bathroom. He dug through the cabinet and finally found the small rectangular box. He walked back into the living room and dropped it on the sofa. "Go and urinate on the stick."

Magnus snorted as he handed Fabian back to Raphael as he picked up the test. "Urinate? Really?"

"If you _are_ pregnant, you'd better get used to it." Raphael snarked. "Now, go!"

Magnus laughed a little as he took the test into the bathroom. He crept out again, test clutched tightly in his hand. His knuckles were bloodless and white. Through the tightness in his throat, he managed to ask, "How long is this supposed to take?"

"Five minutes." Raphael replied.

Magnus set the test down on the coffee table, ingoring Raphael's scowl, so he couldn't see it and started pacing the room. Raphael watched, and Fabian giggled at Magnus's hurried movements. Five minutes later, Magnus stood like a statue, unable to move.

"What does it say?"

Raphael carefully picked the test up. "Positive."

Magnus gave a delighted shriek of a laugh, tears pricking his eyes. "I'm pregnant!"

Raphael rolled his eyes dramatically as Fabian added his giggles to Magnus's shocked wheezes. But still, he smiled at his friend's joy. "You should still get a blood test done, but... I'm happy for you Magnus. I really am."

Magnus turned back towards Raphael. "Will you come with me to the doctors?"

"**Por supesto**, Magnus. Are you going to tell Alec?"

Magnus shook his head. "No. Not until I'm absolutely sure."

"Alright." Raphael agreed. "I'll keep my mouth shut."

Magnus leaned down and hugged Raphael tightly, over Fabian, who grabbed at his necklaces and gurgled cheerfully. "I'll text you the appointment time, okay?"

Raphael nodded and followed Magnus to the door. Magnus turned back to face him, giving him a long hard stare; like he was analysing Raphael.

"This looks good on you." Magnus commented.

"What are you talking about?"

"A parent. In love. The whole domestic bliss. I never expected it, but it's good for you. It makes you nicer, softer."

Raphael rolled his eyes, glancing down self conciously. "**Adios**, Magnus."

Magnus grinned and waved with one hand as he walked back to his car; the other resting on his flat stomach. "Bye, Raph!"

* * *

Later that day, Raphael's phone pinged with a text message. 10 tomorrow morning. I'll pick you up. Raphael huffed. Typical Magnus. But still. The earlier the better, he supposed. He pulled pieces of clothing out of the washing machine and hung them up on the clothes horse next to him. Fabian was down for his nap and Raphael was just trying to get all the household chores done before he woke up. That being said, Raphael was getting tired. It may have been 3 weeks since his heat, but the frequent bouts of tiredness were clinging on.

He rubbed at his eyes, but continued on. He was more than used to working when tired. He had always been determined; working until he dropped. And if that wasn't enough, he was a parent. That was it's own kind of tireness entirely.

He quickly typed out a confirmation to Magnus and finished with the laundry, moving into the kitchen to start on the washing up. He most likely had half an hour until Fabian woke up and an hour until Simon came home. He could finish the washing up in that time. It was just as he was storing away the last plate that Fabian started crying.

Raphael hurried up the stairs and into Fabian’s room. “Shush, now Fabian. It’s alright.” He soothed, rocking Fabian back and forth. The baby quieted easily. He just didn’t like waking up on his own and would always cry until somebody held him. Raphael kissed his forehead softly and carried him downstairs.

He easily juggled the baby while he made up a formula bottle. He sighed heavily. There was always a nagging feeling of guilt: that he wasn’t a good parent because his own milk had dried up. He’d cried for ages when they had realised. Logically he knew that it didn’t make him a bad parent, and lots of children grew just fine on formula. But still.

”I’m still impressed you can do all that while holding him.”

Raphael had been so deep in thought that he hadn’t noticed Simon come in. Fabian giggled hysterically at his startle.

”Don’t sneak up on me, **Idiota**.” Raphael grumbled, but there was no heat behind him words. Simon just laughed and wrapped his arms around Raphael from behind.

”Like, if I tried to do anything while holding him, I’d just drop him.”

”That’s because, Simon, you’re a klutz.”

Simon poked his tongue out and pouted. “And you’re mean.”

Fabian chimed in cheerfully with a string of, “Daddy, Daddy, Daddy.”

Raphael handed him over to Simon, who grinned and swung him around carefully. “Hey! How’s my little man doing?”

Fabian just shrieked with joy. Raphael watched, shaking his head but smiling fondly. “When are you working tomorrow?”

”2 till 6.” Simon replied, tickling Fabian’s tummy. “Yeah, Daddy gets to close up tomorrow.” 

“Good. I’m helping Magnus with an errand tomorrow. He’s picking me up for 10.”

”What kind of errand?”

Raphael shrugged elusively. “You’ll find out soon enough, I’m sure.”

* * *

At 9:15 sharp, Magnus's car pulled up outside the house. Raphael pressed a kiss to a sleepy Simon's cheek and Fabian's forehead before striding out to meet Magnus. The other Omega was sat in the driver's seat, yawning. Raphael let himself into the passenger seat.

"**Dios**, you look horrible."

Magnus scowled petulantly. "You should get some manners."

"I have them, I just don't use them."

"I know. You said I looked horrible when I went to visit you in hospital."

"Well, you did." Raphael snarked.

Magnus gave a huffy roll of his eyes. "That was because you were in a coma and I was worried sick about you!"

"I was _fine_." Raphael scoffed.

Magnus raised an eyebrow before yawning again. "If you must know, I barely slept last night and I haven't had any coffee."

Raphael smirked. "And you told me that a little coffee was alright."

Magnus groaned. "I hate you. But, if I am pregnant, the baby's so _little_\- you know? I don't want to..."

"Magnus," Raphael interrupted, "I get it. Now focus on the road before you crash."

Magnus smiled.

Forty minutes later, Raphael was lounging in the corner of the waiting room, idly reading something on his phone. He'd let Magnus go into the appointment alone to have some privacy. It wasn't anything he wanted to hear: Magnus's sex life was definitely something he could go without. Half an hour later, Magnus appeared, grining broadly.

"They'll get the results back tomorrow,"

"That's great, Magnus."

"So... lunch?"

* * *

At 1 'o' clock the next day, Raphael's phone buzzed with a message as he lay across the sofa, watching Simon play with Fabian. It's official. I'm pregnant! Raphael chuckled and smiled softly.

"What is it?" Simon asked.

"**Nada**."

* * *

Magnus pulsed with vibrant energy as he added the next ingredient to the soup. It was the old family recipe he'd helped Alec perfect. He'd thought it was fitting; a family recipe to celebrate the news of their growing family. Or at least; he hoped they would. He and Alec had been talking aboit having kids, but they'd never actually reached a concrete plan. But Magnus was quite sure that Alec would love their baby more than anything.

He'd just turned the heat down on the cooker to let it cool when the front door opened. He grinned; bursting with excitement. Stepping out of the kitchen, he walked into Alec's arms and pressed a passionate kiss to his lips. Alec laughed, hugging Magnus tightly.

"Something smells good." Alec commented. "Is that my grandmother's soup?"

"I thought you might like it."

"Is there an occasion?"

"There might be." Magnus grinned coyly.

Alec gave him a confused little smile, head tilted to the side adorably.

"Guess what." Magnus said, leaning up to whisper into Alec's ear, "I'm pregnant."

"W-what?" Alec stuttered.

"I'm pregnant." Magnus repeated, resting his hand on his belly. A joyous round of laughter burst from Alec's chest as he swung Magnus off his feet, twirling him around. "We're having a baby?"

"We're having a baby, Alexander." Magnus giggled, clutching at Alec until he got used to standing on two feet again. "We're having a baby."

**Author's Note:**

> Translations:  
. Baby  
. Of course  
. Nothing


End file.
